


A Man with a Plan

by cchauvin20



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Israel Defense Forces | IDF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchauvin20/pseuds/cchauvin20
Summary: Simon Asher goes undercover as an FBI agent at Quantico and Simon and the IDF plan a bomb attack on the US.
Kudos: 1





	1. How it all started

Chapter 1  
As a young boy, I have always watched how America was so powerful and strong. They always seemed to have everything together and never really seemed to have many enemies. Growing up, I was always in some ways jealous of their government and how their people are so prideful about their country. I wanted to feel that same pride for my country. I have always wanted to join the Defense Force because my family was a part of it. I felt it was my duty to join the Defense Force at the age of 17. I was always bullied as a child because of the way I looked. I was skinny, wore big glasses, unappreciated, underestimated. I thought that by joining the Defense Force, things would change, but it didn’t.  
A few years go by and a couple deployments later, nothing changed. America was still a steady going country and I was still wishing that I could make a stand. One day while watching the news, I saw that America had just bombed one of our neighboring countries, causing chaos in cities. I thought, this could be my chance to make a stand for my country. Throughout my deployment years, I got in touch with some rough people and these people wanted to get rid of the bullies in the world. With America just bombing one of our neighboring countries, we considered them a massive bully. I got those group of people with the Defense Force together and we are going to come up with a plan on how to retaliate.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
Through long, research filled hard days of coming up with a retaliation plan, we discovered about America’s CIA and FBI programs. The FBI had a training academy coming up in the next week and it got us thinking about if we could possibly find a way into America. If we could do so, we could allow one of our Defense Force members to be undercover for us while in the training academy for the American FBI. With doing this, it could allow our Defense Force to acquire inside information on America and the FBI and possible future plans they might have. We could then take information that we have from the FBI and CIA and use their knowledge against their own people. Now the plan starts.   
The Defense Force has a vote on who they think would be the best candidate for the job that lies ahead. When the results come back and my name was announced, I had mixed emotions. I was happy, excited, nervous and scared all at the same time if that is even possible to feel all of those emotions at once. I was so shocked because with me being a newbie to the Defense Force, the fact that they have enough confidence in me already to allow me to go accomplish this task is incredible.   
The day finally comes for me to ship off to America. I grab all of my belongings and I’m ready to go. A few hours later, I have landed in America and I am in complete shock. It is so beautiful, with the green trees, purple flowers and clean air smell, I am almost starting to regret coming here for the reason I am here for, to bomb New York City. There is no turning back now, I can’t let my countries Defense Force down. I make my way down the old, cracked streets that lead to Quantico. Once there, I am welcomed by everyone and I introduce myself as Simon. At first, I am a little nervous but eventually I meet a beautiful, young lady with long, brown hair and a mixed skin complexion whose name is Alex Parrish. Throughout the next few weeks, Alex and I become good friends and I feel a close connection to her. I’m hoping this will be a way in to deeper information about the FBI.


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3   
A few more weeks go by and now in the training academy, Quantico is really starting to get more into detail about allies and how to deal with outside attacks. This is when I start to send information back to my Defense Force and give them the scoop on what’s going on and what I should do and when. They tell me to just wait a little while longer, get closer to Alex and build up some trust and then execute the plan, so I do just that. Alex and I start talking about why she is here and her plan after she graduates. She says that her dad used to be part of Quantico before he died and that she wanted to become like him. I try to build up her trust by being there for her and telling her how I was the only one in my family to go past graduating high school and that I want to make my father proud also, which was of course a lie but if I want to be in this business now, I have to start now and get good at it.   
I update the Defense Force back home and they give me the okay to execute the plan. One night while everyone is out doing a mission, I sneak away to go buy the supplies I need to build this bomb. I only need a few things because I was able to sneak the most important wires and clock onto the plane here since it was a private plane. I gather the materials and go to work building it. It takes me until that morning to finish building it but now it’s done. All I have to do is plant it and then go to the academy like nothing happened and just wait for the perfect time.   
The next day for lunch while everyone is eating, I sneak off to near where the bomb is and I’m ready. I call Defense Force and they are ready. I press the button and BOOM, crowd goes crazy. I try to sneak away without being noticed in all of the craziness. It’s not until weeks later that they finally start an investigation on me because they found out I might be working with an Israeli. All of the evidence comes back and they never find out that it was really me.


End file.
